Natsu's Tears
by lily04030
Summary: Tragedy occurs. An accident and one missing person. Natsu had never been the same ever since the accident he and Lucy was in. Lucy was now gone and the dragon slayer feels like he's missing a part of him. But what happens when Natsu finds a girl that reminded him of Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

Natsu and Lucy were on their way back from a job.

Happy wasn't with them because he wanted to go help out on a job with Carla and Wendy, but the two didn't mind. Their job was shorter than Lucy had expected, so she decided to drive back to Magnolia. Lucy had the SE plug on her wrist as she drove the Magical Vehicle. She looked to her left to see a Natsu that looked like he was going to puke.

Lucy laughed at the sick dragon slayer_._

'_Poor Natsu' _she thought.

Lucy knew that this was going to happen, but she just wanted to enjoy the nice weather with her partner. It was a sunny day, a perfect day for a drive. Sadly, Natsu just had to barf every 10 minutes, which just happens to ruin the mood.

They were driving through some place that seemed to be deserted. There were no people or houses to been seen, only Natsu and Lucy were the only ones around.

'_This would've been kind of romantic if Natsu didn't look like a zombie.' _Lucy thought to herself. _'Wait! What?! Romantic! What am I saying?!'_ Lucy shook her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts.

'_Just concentrate on driving. Yes, just do that.'_

* * *

Natsu didn't feel very energetic at the moment.

He was about to hurl again.

'_Why did Lucy insist on having a drive?' _Natsu thought, sick from just thinking about it.

'C-can you please stop the vehicle? I….think that I'm going to hurl again,' Natsu said with his hands over his mouth.

'Again? Do you have to every 10 minutes?' said a frustrated Lucy while stopping the Magical Vehicle.

Natsu replied: 'Well…I…can't hel-' but stopped to vomit outside the vehicle.

When Natsu lay back in this seat again, he felt his spirit leaving his body. Lucy laughed nervously as she sweat dropped

Lucy continued to drive. Everything was normal, until Natsu felt something telling him to look at Lucy's direction. As he did, his heart broke.

He faced a Lucy who had a weak smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Lucy said something though her weak smile, but Natsu could only see her lips move, not hearing a word despise his hearing ability.

It all happened in a flash.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Sorry for the late update, I had a lot of school work and I also had a writting competition. But anyways, here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the guild's medical room.

He tilted his head side-to-side to looked around to see Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Carla and Happy in the room.

'Ah, thank goodness that you finally woke up,' Erza said.

'E-Erza,' Natsu said as he tilted his head at Erza's direction.

A teary Happy flied right by his side.

'Na-Natsu. I'm so glad you're okay!'

'Sheesh you flame brain, it took you long enough to wake up,' Gray sneered.

Natsu, who was still trying to adapt to what is happing, scratched his head. He slowly sat up on the bed while resting his head in one of his hands. His eyes were half opened since he was still half awake. Then, all of a sudden, Natsu opened his eyes wide as pain shot through is head and a memory flashed into his mind. He saw blurry images of a Magical Vehicle, a crash and Lucy. Natsu howled in pain while grabbing his head. He could've pulled all his hair out.

Everyone was surprised at the sudden noise.

'N-Natsu-san! Are you okay?' Wendy asked, shaking her arms everywhere. A look of confusing and worriedness on the little girl.

Natsu loosened his grip and then he remember something very important, _Lucy._

'Lucy,' Natsu said. 'W-where's Lucy?' he said with a shaky voice fulled of fear.

There was a dead silence in the room. No one had the courage to answer Natsu's question.

'Well?' Natsu said trembling. 'Where is she?'

Carla, using all her courage, spoke. 'Lucy is,' the female exceed hesitated. 'She's dead.'

Natsu couldn't believe his ears. Lucy's dead?

'We don't know if Lucy-san is dead,' Juvia said. 'Her body was just, never found.'

'Then that means that Lucy might still be alive,' Natsu said, the urge to go search for her. 'I need to go find her.'

Natsu got out of the bed and started walking towards the door.

'Natsu-san.' Wendy said nervously as she took one of Natsu's arm. 'You shouldn't go anywhere yet after only waking up.'

Natsu shook his arm to loosen the grip, but the sky dragon slayer wouldn't let go.

'Let go!' Natsu said in frustration. 'Lucy could still be out there.'

After talking, he continued to walk towards the door. Everyone went to try to stop Natsu from leaving the room.

'Oi, Natsu, calm down.' Gray said.

'Natsu.' Happy said.

'We all feel the same Natsu, but you shouldn't be doing reckless things.' Erza said with a calm face.

'But, but Lucy.' the fire dragon slayer said.

The racket went on, until the door slammed open.

'Shut up brats.'

Everyone in the room went quiet when they saw Master Makarov standing at the door.

'Natsu,' the Master said as he looked at him. 'Stop making trouble when you just woke up.'

'Gramps,' Natsu said, calming down.

'Now stop this nonsense.'

'But we don't know if Lucy if okay!'

'Natsu!' Master Makarov shouted. 'When you were still asleep, we were all looking for Lucy, but she was nowhere to be found.'

'So we're giving up?' Natsu shouted back.

'Just drop the topic for now Natsu!' Makarov said. He looked at the others. 'Let's leave him alone for now. He needs some time to think.'

Everyone left the room, leaving Natsu alone.

'Damn it. How could all of this have happened?'

* * *

Every since that day, Natsu had never been the same.

He would never smile and he had lost his carefree, cheerful self. It was beyond worse compared to the Lisanna incident. Everyone would feel a strange aura whenever he was around, no one was used to this Natsu.

Happy had also been down, but the exceed did smile and still had his old personality, he was just a little bit more gloomier than before. Natsu had became a more distant person. He doesn't pick fights with Gray anymore and doesn't show that he's scared when Erza becomes her monster self.

The guild members dealt with this Natsu that they never knew. No one would mention anything about Lucy, knowing that it was now Natsu's taboo word. They all knew that a big part of Fairy Tail was missing and that had torn the pink-haired dragon slayer apart. The guild was never the same.

Before anyone knew it, 6 years had flew by.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the long wait. I now present you the long awaited chapter. I apologise for updating really late. I had a lot of school-stuff and was busy. (Okay, you caught me. I was just really lazy and didn't bother to bring myself to do anything).

Anyway, enough talk, I now give you _Chapter Three _of _Natsu's_ _Tears_!

* * *

Fairy Tail was never the same since the incident six years ago.

Losing Lucy was the biggest change that had ever happened to the guild. Everyone was happy when Lucy hadn't arrived, but since Lucy did, it was more cheerful than ever. Now that she was gone, there was a giant piece missing from the guild.

The most effected was Natsu Dragneel. Since six years had passes, he became better than he was before. He had a some of his cheerful personality back and smiled again, but everyone knew that he was putting a fake image on the outside, while on the inside, everything was shattered. The wizard had also lost a lot of his stamina, putting the guild at the cliff of being the strongest. But the worst of all, he had not even shed one tear.

There were also other big changes that had happened in the past years. Gray and Juvia were now married, Asuka was now one of the best gun magic user who was really fast at equipping and Wendy had changed from a cute little girl, to a beautiful adult. Despite all these changes, the biggest change that had happened in these six years was that Makarov Dreyar, their master, was now dead.

It was a depressing day when the news came, everyone was shocked, they knew that Master Makarov will not be with them forever, but no one had ever thought about the fact that he will no longer be with them. His death was a mystery, it was not because of old age, but someone had killed him. No one knew who or what the killer was or how he killed him, but when someone had found him, it was too late.

With six years passed, people have changed, both physically and mentally. Some things were the same, others weren't. Changes had happened, affecting the guild, and Fairy Tail will never go back to the way it was before.

* * *

'Oi! Natsu! Wake up!' Gray yelled at the half-awake wizard.

'Gray, stop being so noisy so early in the morning,' Natsu complained.

'Morning? It's already ten in the afternoon!' Gray pounded.

Natsu looked at Gray with a lazy look. 'Okay, okay. I get it.' Natsu said, just to make sure that Gray would shut up. 'So, why am I here again?'

Gray and Happy both looked at the fire mage, dumbfounded. Taku. _This squinty eyes already forgot? What an idiot._ Gray thought.

'Ah, so you guys are already here.'

The two turned to see Erza with her usual load of luggage, along with Wendy and Carla.

'Sorry for being late,' apologized the eighteen-year-old Wendy.

Natsu, who still can't remember the reason that they were gathered here, asked: 'De, why do we all have luggage? Are we going somewhere?'

'Natsu, did you forget?' Erza asked, with killer eyes.

Natsu shivered in fear. 'I didn't...but maybe I did...' he replied while waving his hands around.

Natsu saw the stare that Erza was giving him and quickly knew that he was dead meat.

'Gomennasai. Gomennasai. Gomenasai!' he apologized quickly. 'I don't remember anything.'

He then turned to face Gray. 'Can you remember for me?' Natsu asked.

Gray wanted to punch Natsu right there, right now. But instead, he shoved something in front of Natsu's face. Natsu adjusted his vision to look at the paper that Gray had shoved into his face. Natsu stared at it and found out that it was an S-class job request.

'We're going on a job, if you remembered you fire breath,' Gray told Natsu.

Natsu rubbed his chin. 'Hmm...I think I remember something like that. Do you remember something like that, Happy?' Natsu asked as he turned to where Happy _should_ have been, that was until he realized that the little exceed was missing.

'Oi, where's Happy? Happy?! Happy?! Happy?!' Natsu called for his partner.

'Natsu~' a voice called from the entrance.

Natsu looked toward the entrance door to see Happy flying in with a fish in his hands.

'Where did you go?' Natsu asked his fellow exceed.

'Ah, when you guys were talking, I saw a man walking who had fish with him and I just had to get my hands in at least one.'

The team members fell into an awkward silence.

'So, you went...to get fish...?' Natsu asked.

'Aye!' Happy replied.

'What can you do with him?' Carla asked sadly, shaking her head.

Happy looked at the others with a blank look, not understanding the situation.

He walked to Carla. 'Here! You can have this fish,' Happy said.

'How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want it,' Carla said, denying his offer.

Wendy giggled. 'Carla, you don't have to be shy. He _is_ your future husband.'

Carla, upon hearing what Wendy had said, immediately turn bright red.

'W-who is marring who here?' Carla asked. 'Who would want to have anything to do with that _osu-neko_?'

Wendy continued to tease her best friend about love matters, giggling from time to time.

'Oi! Stop talking and let's go!' Natsu shouted.

'Why are you shouting when you were the one who forgot the whole reason why we're here?!' Gray said, pissed off.

'You can't blame me for forgetting.'

'Huh? What the hell is that suppose to mean? Then who else is there to blame?'

'Well I'm sorry for forgetting, but now that I know, it should be fine for me to want to leave, droopy eyes.'

'Huh, why'd you say, squinty eyes?'

'Ice princess!'

'Flame spewer!'

'Popsticle breath!'

The two's bickering went on, while Wendy tensing did too. Erza was now getting annoyed. Gray and Natsu started to have a physical fight, still continuing their verbal one as well. A cross vein appeared on Erza.

'Underwear stripper!' Natsu yelled the insult to Gray.

'Hot...' Gray yelled, but was stopped when Erza clanked his and Natsu's head together.

'Can you guys stop fighting?' Erza asked the two (who now have giant bumps on their heads), with an irritated voice.

The two stopped fighting and Wendy stopped teasing. They didn't want to make Erza more angry.

'Stop wasting time and let's leave!' Erza commanded the others.

'_H-hai_!' Wendy said nervously.

'Good,' Erza said. 'Now let's go.' Erza started leaving, taking her luggage with her. The others followed behind her. Gray and Natsu were having a staring contest as they walked, without Erza noticing. But when Erza turned around, they would go into the _we're-best-buddies_ mode. They left the guild to go to the S-class job.

Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla spent almost a month on the S-class mission.

They came back to the guild, exhausted. It had took a longer time than they had expected. Who knew that a giant rabbit could be so ruthless? It was fluffy and puffy, and seemed so harmless. Guess you can't judge on appearances. But still, the giant rabbit was more dangerous, since they did have three S-class mages, it should've have been finished in a flash.

Natsu hunched his back as he walked.

'Stop slouching, you'll get even uglier,' Gray said.

'Shut up! You're slouching as well,' Natsu pointed.

Erza walked up to the two.

'What are you guys doing?' She asked. 'It's bad for you to walk like that.'

Erza was not as exhausted as the others, or maybe not exhausted at all. She was the same as ever, looking as if she didn't just defeat a ten foot tall rabbit.

'As expected from Erza-san!' Wendy said.

'She is the only one of us that has been a S-class mage for longer than two years,' Gray told Wendy.

'And I became a S-class faster than you did!' Natsu said while trying to hold his laughter.

'It was only by a year!' Gray responded.

'Even if it is a year, it still proves that I'm stronger than you!'

'I was just holding back that time, if I used my full strength, beating would've been easy.'

'What did you say?!' Natsu roared.

'_Maa, maa_,' Wendy said to the two, trying to calm them down. 'At least you two have became S-class mages, while I'm not.' Wendy started to tear up from the last part.

The two froze. _Yabai! This is bad! We made her cry!_ Natsu and Gray thought at the same time.

'What did you guys do?'

They felt a shiver run down their back. They turned around to find an angry Erza, and one deathly Carla. Erza and Carla continued to look at the two_ guilty_ men with their evil death stare.

'Why aren't you guys answering my question?' Erza asked them using her _I-will-murder-you-if-you-don't-answer_ stare.

'Um..um, well you see...' Natsu tried to say, but since he was complete idiot, he doesn't understand why Wendy had a breakdown all of a sudden in the first place.

'Now Wendy,' Carla said to the teary girl. 'You're already a grown up now, you can't be so vulnerable all the time.' Carla told her.

'Carla,' Wendy said, her tears stopping. The girl suddenly stood up. 'You're right! I have to be stronger!' Wendy now boosting with energy said.

Erza turned her head around to look at Wendy back with energy, then her anger faded away. She then her head back to face Gray and Natsu once again.

'Well everything seems to be fine, you guys won't get punished this time.'

Natsu and Gray breathed out in relief.

'But,' Erza said. 'If something like this happens again, there will be consequences.' Erza's death glare came back on.

They stiffened.

'Understand?' Erza asked.

The two nodded in agreement, hoping that they won't die.

'Good,' Erza said. 'Now lets go back to the guild, Master is waiting for us.'

After saying that, they all continued to walk back to their beloved home.

* * *

Natsu and Happy sighed. They then looked at their empty piggybank.

'_Kusoー_,' Natsu cursed. "Who knew we would run out of money so quickly?'

'Aye,' Happy replied. 'Maybe we shouldn't have used all the money we had on those really expensive meals.'

Their stomachs rumbled.

'I'm hungry,' Happy said.

'Me too,' Natsu replied.

Once more, they sighed again.

Natsu stood up. 'We can't just sit here,' he said. 'Let's go on a job, before we starve to death.'

'Aye sir!' Happy said.

Happy and Natsu had then left their house to the guild to find a job request.

'Hmmmm~' Natsu looked at the request board as he thought. "Which one should we do Happy?'

The blue exceed looked up and down, left and right, then turned to Natsu. 'I don't know.'

With the answer, Natsu looked at his pal with a dumbfounded look. '_A, sou_.'

Having gotten no help from Happy, Natsu continued to search for _the one_. While scrolling all the requests, Natsu had certainly found _the one_. He quickly took it off the board and handed it to Happy.

'Let's do this one,' Natsu said.

Happy looked at the paper.

'It's easy right?' Natsu asked. 'All we have to do is capture this wanted dude and we get 900 000 jewels!'

Happy, looking how enthusiastic Natsu was, agreed to do the job.

* * *

Happy and Natsu sighed once again. It was already their third time this week, and it was only Tuesday.

'_Chikushyou_, why didn't we get paid?!' Natsu complained. 'We captures the dude, didn't we?'

'Maybe it's because we destroyed half of the town when we did,' Happy suggested.

_If only Lucy was here._ Was what they had both thought.

A loud rumbling sound came from Natsu's stomach.

'Man, even though we ate, I'm still hungry,' he said while rubbing his stomach with one hand.

'Then do you want this fish?' Happy asked when taking out a fish from his backpack.

Natsu opened his mouth wide in surprize. 'Why didn't you bring that out in the first place?!'

Happy looked at Natsu with an innocent, confused face, suggesting _what-do-you-mean_?

'Never mind,' Natsu said, not bothering to explain. 'Let's eat this after we get back to the guild.'

After another turn, they could see their guild, Fairy Tail, right ahead.

'Natsu,' Happy said. 'Since we still don't have money, what are we going to do?'

Natsu turned his head to face Happy. 'Well, I guess we have to find another-' Natsu stopped talking when he had faced forward again.

He was shocked. His eyes were wide open. Natsu could not believe what he was seeing. In front of their guild, stood a pony-tailed blonde girl. She was wearing a pair of white-dove coloured shorts and an ocean blue with a yellow cross short-sleeved shirt.

'_L-Lucy..._' Natsu said, with a shaky voice.

The girl turned around.

'Lucy?' she asked. 'I'm pretty sure I'm not this _Lucy_ you speak of.'

She noticed Natsu's Fairy Tail guild mark, then grinned.

'My name's Lana Dartmilia, a celestial mage,' the blonde said with pride. 'And I want to join Fairy Tail!'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hello guys! None time no write! Sorry for only updating now, had holiday so didn't have time. This chapter is a little short since I wanted to update sooner. Pls review and pls like!

* * *

Natsu stood shocked as he looked at the blonde who had claimed that her name was Lana Dartmilia, not Lucy Heartfilia.

'Hello~,' the blonde, Lana, said as she waved her hand in front of Natsu's face.

Natsu snapped back to reality with a few blinks. Although Natsu had returned back to Earth Land, he still had trouble understanding the situation. Well, you can't blame the poor boy after all he has been through. Next to him, Happy stood with a worried face.

'Natsu, are you okay?' Happy said.

Natsu looked at Happy and said: 'I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about.'

'So,' a voice said, catching Natsu's attention. 'You are a Fairy Tail wizard, right?'

Natsu looked at the blonde and responded slowly: 'Y-yeah...'

After the response, Lana's eyes brightened with delight. _Lucky!_ she thought in her head, smiling at the same time.

'Then you can help me join right?' she asked.

Natsu just looked at her. There was no respond. For some reason, Natsu had felt that this Lana person was just so familiar, but also not. Lana, seeing that this weird pink-haired guy would not respond, again, turned towards the blue kitty next to him.

'Is this friend of yours okay?' Lana asked Happy while pointing at Natsu who was still staring at who-knows-where.

'Aye!' Happy said cheerfully, but then had a more not-so-sure voice and said: 'Well, actually I'm not sure,' he said, smiling and laughing a little, making him look like an airhead.

Lana sweat dropped. She could not believe this. _Are all Fairy Tail wizards like these people or is it just them. Anyways, I think that they have problems_. Realizing that she was thinking negatively, she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. _Focus Lana! Your mission right now is to get into the guild, Fairy Tail!_

Lana nervously waved her hand in front of the pink-spiky haired male, again, remembering that it worked last time she tried. And as assumed, Natsu had snapped back to reality.

'Huh? Wa?' Natsu asked in surprize.

Lana breathed out in relief. 'Glad you're back in the real world,' Lana said. 'Now can you help me get into Fairy Tail?'

The finally returned Natsu scratched his head.

'S-sure, I guess,' Natsu told the desperate blondy.

From hearing the reply she was waiting for, well, kind of, Lana's face brightened.

Natsu led her to the way to the guild, which was straight ahead. They entered the room, with Natsu kicking the door right open, which also managed to break the door.

'Natsu! What are you doing?!' Gildarts shouted at Natsu. He turned his head to see the blond.

'Who's that?' Gildarts asked.

'Ah! Her name is Laini Dar-ta-milia(?). She wants to join our guild.' Replied Natsu, in relief that he can escape the other conversation.

Turning to face the newcomer, Gildarts said: 'Welcome to Fairy Tail, Laini! And what a fine woman you are.'

'Th-thanks. And my name is actually Lana Dartmilia. I'm so happy to be able to be joining Fairy Tail.' Lana said, while Natsu and Happy to their chance to leave and snatch some food.

'Now we have to make you an official member of the guild, Lisanna!'

A beautiful girl with silver hair that lined at her collar, walked to them.

'Ummmm... There won't be any tests or stuff like that, right?' Lana asked nervoulsy with cold sweat.

Gildarts laughed. 'Don't worry, it is nothing like that,' he said, reassuring Lana.

Lisanna walked up to Lana and in her hand was a stamp.

'Now where would you like to have your mark placed?' Lisanna asked politely.

At this time around, Natsu couldn't get through Mirajane to give him and Happy some food. Upon hearing the conversation, Natsu turned to see them as Lana said: 'Here!'

She was suggesting to her right hand. This caught Natsu's attention. Lisanna happily stamped her mark onto her hand. The colour of the guild mark that is stamped onto the body always depended on the person. And as for Lana's, it was pink, like the colour of Natsu's hair.

_Just like Lucy's._

Lana happily looked at the brand new mark that was permanently stamped onto her skin, representing that she was now a mage of Fairy Tail. After admiring it herself, she went to Natsu and held her hand in front of his face, this time the backside was facing him.

'Look! Look!' she gleed. 'It's my mark!'

'Good for you!' Natsu said, holding out a thumbs-up, and smiling in the happiest way.

A rumble that felt like an earthquake came from Happy and Natsu's stomachs and ruined the atmosphere.

'Aah~ But I still am hungry, aren't you too Happy?'

'Aye.'

They, once again, let out another sigh.

'So why don't you guys just eat?' Lana suggested.

'We don't have any money.' Happy told her.

Lana thought about the situation, and suddenly an idea popped out of nowhere.

'Why don't I treat you guys?' she asked.

The two stared at her as if she was a goddess, which in their case, she was. She dragged them out before waiting for a response, since she did not need one to know what was going on in their brain at that moment. Before they knew it, they were already at a nearby restaurant.

The two ordered and when the food came, you could see in their eyes that they seemed to be people who have not eaten for days.

'Don ya wan som?' Natsu asked as he gobbled down the food.

'It goo,' Happy told her.

'No, I think I'm good,' Lana replied.

She waited after the two were finished.

'You're so kind!' they said.

Lana grinned on the inside.

'Well, in repay, you could...'

'We could...?'

'Go on a job request with me!' Lana said with begging eyes.

Natsu and Happy looked at her.

'A job request..?'


	5. Chapter 5

Lana stared at the board of requests.

'Hmmmm...? Which one?'

She continued to search for a job request, but there were so many -theatre help, missing person, robbery, magic spells, missing objects- that she could not decide. Besides her had stood the two fellow men; or hostages, that looked at her blankly.

She had felt the awkward stares and turned her head.

'W-what is it?' she asked them.

'Uh. Well, I wouldn't say it's anything but...' Natsu said with hesitation. 'We have been here for about two hours,' Happy finished the sentence for Natsu.

'But I can't help it!' Lana protested. 'It's hard to choose!'

They looked at her plainly, then they huddled together.

_'Doesn't she just remind you of Nab?'_

_'Aye.'_

The two whispered to each other.

Irritated, Lana ignored them and continued to search. Her eyes went up and down, looking at all pieces of paper. She gave up. There was no way she could choose from all these, so it came to her final decision to solve this problem. Lana slowly closed her eyes. Natsu and Happy noticing, looked at her closely, seeing what she was about to do. Lana then took a deep breath and raised her hand. Suddenly, she pointed at one of the requests with her index finger and opened her eyes to see which job she had pointed to.

'Okay I decided,' she told them.

She then smacked the paper into Natsu's face, knocking him backwards. Startled, Natsu held onto the paper as it descended into his hands. Natsu and Happy gathered around the paper, looking at the information.

'We're doing this request!'

* * *

Natsu flung himself onto a roof with the help of Happy.

'Oi! Lana! Where are you?!' Natsu had shouted out.

Apparently, the three were split up and Lana was nowhere to be seen by the flying cat and pink mage. They were chasing the culprit, a criminal that had been stealing in this town after he had escaped from prison. After finally managing to find the wanted man, it seemed that he was also a wizard with invisibility magic, and had suddenly disappeared from their sight. Then when they were searching and tracking down the very annoying invisible dude, they had somewhat lost each other.

There was a loud crash by the buildings on the other side of the town, attracting the focus of the two lost guild members.

'W-what?' a confused Happy asked in surprise.

Natsu looked, and suddenly, he had felt something, familiar, almost nostalgic.

_This smell._

'Happy, let's go!' Natsu had commanded.

'Aye sir!'

Happy grabbed hook of Natsu and then they were flying through the sky. Soon they hovered above the scene of where the crash had happened.

'That's Lana!' Happy reported.

Happy was right, it was Lana. She was running, and abruptly, she had stopped in her spot. It was Einswein Holnot, their wanted man. Without a second thought, Natsu let loose of Happy and was soon falling down in the air.

'Natsu!' Happy shouted in fear.

But the mage had swiftly landed onto a roof near the two, there were no injuries.

Noticing the other wizard, Einswein activated his magic and turned invisible. Although this, Lana reached to the right side of her waist and pulled out, a celestial key. Upon seeing the scene, Natsu was shocked.

_It's the keys that Lucy had._

_'Hirake! Shojokyu no tobira! Virgo!'_

The ground rumbled and shook. Out of the ground, the celestial spirit, Virgo, appeared. Natsu was now speechless, he could only stand on the roof he was located.

_Virgo. It's Virgo._

It had been years since he has seen the maiden. Of course, every since that day, without Lucy, there was no one to summon her to Earthland.

'You summoned, Hime-sama?' Virgo asked.

_Hime-sama?_

'Virgo. Bind.'

'Understood.'

Virgo unleashed her chain as they grew longer. She flung them and wrapped and chained something that seemed to look like air. Natsu knew it was Einswein. It was as if Lana was controlling Virgo like a doll.

_How is she able to detect where he was? I could because I recognized his smell._

Einswein's magic wore off and he was once again visible. Natsu jumped off the roof and landed on the ground near Lana and the others. Happy with his wings flew to the scene.

'Well that was easier than I thought,' Lana said cheerfully.

'I-it did, didn't it?' Natsu asked.

'Aye!'

'Are there any other problems, Hime-sama?' Virgo asked, coming out of the blue.

'Not much,' she told Virgo then directed her attention to Natsu. 'Could you hold on to our criminal, Natsu?'

'O! Leave it to me!' Natsu responded.

'You may go back now,' Laba told the celestial spirit.

'Yes, Hime-sama.'

Virgo glistered and disappeared back into the spirit world. Lana now moved her attention to the man that she captured.

'What do we do to him?' she asked.

'We put him in prison!' replied Happy.

Einswein chuckled.

'It's not over yet.'

Without having time to ask what he had meant, Lana, Natsu and Happy had soon heard the sound of many men running towards them. They turned to find themselves surrounded by criminals, probably Einswein's comrades. The mens smirked and chuckled.

'You bastard!' Natsu said when he looked back at Einswein. Einswein grinned just like his _friends _did.

'Charge!' one of the men shouted.

All the other men shouted in respond and charged at the four mages. Einswein broke loose and ran to the crowd of his men. He then activated his magic once again and disappeared.

'_Kuso!' _Natsu cursed at his own stupidity.

'_Karyuu no tekken!_' Natsu shouted as his hands lit on fire and he punched through a crowd of the men. But there was so many they just kept coming.

As Natsu continued to attack at the followers of Einswein, Happy flew to Lana and grabbed her as he slowly lifted her off the ground.

'W-what are you doing?' she demanded and answer from Happy.

'It's too dangerous Lana. Just leave it to Natsu,' Happy told her.

Lana didn't like this. She knew that she could fight and that it wouldn't be that dangerous. It wasn't like they were fighting dragons. As if _that _would ever happen.

'I can fight too! Now put me down!' Lana commanded.

She struggled and fidgeted until Happy was willing to let her go. As this was going on, Natsu continued to fight the mob.

Slowly landing onto the ground, Lana took out two gold keys from her right of her belt.

'_Hirake! Kinyuukyuu to Tenkatsukyuu no tobira! Taurus to Scorpion!'_

Both keys shone and appeared both Taurus and Scorpion. Natsu and Happy, and all of the men were shocked.

_H-how can she summon two spirits at the same time? And their both gold keys!_ Natsu looked in awe at Lana. She did not seem tired from summoning all those celestial spirits, even though she has already summoned a total of three.

'Attack!' was all Lana had told them to do.

'Leave these people to me Natsu.' she told him. 'Go after our culprit.'

Natsu nodded and started to chase after the invisible man. Happy followed.

Taurus used his giant axe-thingy and attacked at the men, making all of them scream and scramble from being chopped. Scorpion used his sand magic and blinded most men and then created a sandstorm, sending most flying in the air. Lana also fought alongside with them, and soon all the men were either half-dead, landed somewhere or retreated. Lana told the spirits that they could leave now and they bowed while glittering and vanished back into their world.

Meanwhile, Natsu tracked down Einswein with his smelling ability. He was still wary of the smell of the man because he had yet been with him for that long, but he could tell where he was. Natsu ran with Happy following him. This was until Natsu stopped in his tracks when he knew the _he_ was near.

Without a second thought, Natsu attacked.

_'Karyuu no Houkou!'_ he shouted as he roared fire at the air, burning their mister invisible guy.

Einswein's magic once again worn off and with left with a burnt half-dead man. Lana caught up and they brought their wanted man to prison.

* * *

'Yes! We finally got paid properly this time!' Natsu cheered.

'Now all we have to do is go back,' Lana said.

This was not a good sign for Natsu, as he knew the only way they can go back to Magnolia is by...

_Transportation_.

Natsu turned green and puked most of the way when they were going home. Lana nervously laughed at the situation, but was grossed out most of the time.

When they had finally reached home, Natsu was feeling better and had felt as is he was in heaven. They entered their guild and was greeted by Mirajane.

'Mirajane-san!' Lana said.

'Welcome back.' greeted Mirajane. 'How was your first job with Natsu as a Fairy Tail guild member?' she asked.

'It was really fun!' she breathed out.

'Well that's good,' Mirajane said, smiling. 'Oh! And also, just call me Mira.'

Lana's face lit up. '_Hai!_'

They seated themselves onto a table. A shadow overlapped their table, making Natsu, Happy and Lana look up. It was Gildarts.

'Lana, Natsu, Happy, come with us,' he told them, pointing at the direction of where Juvia, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel and Pantherlily had stood. 'You too, Mira-chan.'

They were led into one of the private rooms for discussion in the building. They were seated, all eight of the mages and the three exceeds hovered in the air.

'I have called all you youngsters for something very serious,' Gildarts declared.

Natsu and Gray gulped.

'We have found out about who had murdered our former Master, Makarov Dreyar.'

Everyone gasped at this, except for Lana, who did not understand who this _Makarov_, was.

'And as for this,' Gildarts paused for a moment before continuing. 'You are all assigned to a task, as you guys are by far the strongest members of this guild.'

'A task to destroy the dark guild, _Black Blood_.'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Hey guys! I am so sorry for like the really super late update. _Gomenasai! _It was really hard to write this chapter because I was completely clueless on what I should write. I would also like to really thank for her suggesting. It really helped. Pls guys, feel free to review and comment your own ideas on anything (that has something to do with this story), I would appreciate it and I would be able to write my chapters quicker!

**Warning:** Not beta'ed. Grammar and story might be crappy.

* * *

Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel and Pantherlily waited at the Magnolia Station.

Erza was getting impatient. Natsu and Lana were yet here and twenty minutes has passed since their arranged time. Everyone stood at the station in silence, the memories of the other day still echoing in their minds.

'Oi! _Mina_!' a familiar voice came from the entrance of the station.

They turned their heads to face Natsu, Happy and Lana running, and flying, towards their direction.

'I'm sorry we're late,' Lana apologized, panting as she reached the others.

Lana had waited for a reply, but no one uttered a word. The whole train station was filled with pressure of the silence between the mages. Others would quickly walk pass, as the awkward silence had also made them uncomfortable.

Soon, Natsu expression fell, so did Happy's. Lana was the only one who did not share the same feelings as the other mages, but the eerie silence had also made her drop her unconsciously ease-free expression for a brief moment.

The rattling sounds of metal was soon becoming louder and louder as the train approached the station.

'Hey look guys! The train is coming,' Lana said nervously, hoping to somehow break the ice between them. It worked, she guessed, but not the way Lana had expected. At the mention of the deadly enemy known as transportation, in this case, trains, Natsu's energy immediately left him as he fell onto the ground.

'That idiot,' Gray said as his face palmed, shaking his head in disappointment and ashamed that he even knew Natsu.

'Natsu-san! Are you okay?' Wendy quickly rushed to his side.

The train had already arrived and had stopped at the station.

'For now, we should carry Natsu onboard,' Erza told the rest of them. With that, Erza, harshly, grabbed Natsu, putting on of his arms over her shoulder, and basically dragged him onto the train. No protests came from Natsu as he had already gone into to too-much-shock mode.

After Erza and Natsu went in, the other mages followed behind, getting on one after the other.

* * *

The train ride did not have much of a difference compared to the wait at the station. Hardly anyone spoke, except for Wendy who was apologizing to Natsu about how she still wasn't able to use her healing powers on Natsu, and Carla, who was telling Wendy a bunch of insults and compliments on her abilities.

Lana had hated it. The bitter silence was not something she could stand. So when they finally got off the train, Lana had felt like she was finally able to breathe. They stopped at a small town that was located near a forest – the place where they had to travel through. The town folks were very friendly and lively, reminding them of Magnolia. They were dancing and had seemed to be celebrating something. Balloons and decorations had decorated the entire town.

The mages continuously walked through the town, passing and pushing through the crowds of happy-go-lucky people. That is until a random town person suddenly appeared in front of them.

'Hello! the man said, scaring the life out of everyone. 'Welcome to town of Nisophis!' he welcomed the mages. 'You all come at good time! We are now celebrating 50th year since birth of our town! Built by great ancestor Nisiphis!' the man pointed to a statue of a man riding a bear in a tuxedo.

The man then continued to blabber about the history of their town as the Fairy Tail mages stared at him.

_Wow, he is fat._ Natsu and Gray thought at the same time.

_What's up with his super weird accent and way of talking? _Gajeel thought.

_He's wasting our time. _Pantherlily, Erza and Carla thought.

_Ooh! I wonder what they're doing over there!_ Wendy thought as she saw a crowd in the distance.

_Gray-sama!_ was Juvia's only thought as she stared at the half naked Gray with hearts in her eyes.

'Why don't you all celebrate with us! Come have some fun while here!' the man suggested, cutting off their thoughts.

'I'm sorry, we're-,' Erza said, but was interrupted by Lana's voice of excitement.

'That would be amazing! Come on guys!' she told her fellow comrades. Without waiting for a reply, she dragged the first person she could grab, who was apparently Natsu, and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

'Umm, Lu- I mean Lana, can I ask where we're going?' _He did it again._ 'And we also left Happy-'

'We're just going to have some fun!' Lana told Natsu as they walked down the streets of who-knows-where.

'And don't worry about the others now, we can do that later.'

The two continued to walked around the town – which meant Lana dragging Natsu everywhere – looking at random things and joining random crowds. After a while, Natsu decided to ask Lana about something that had been bothering him since their first job. He stopped on his tracks, making Lana stop as well.

'Where did you get those keys?' he asked, a sign of concern appearing on his face.

She looked at him, unsure of his question.

'My celestial keys?' Lana asked, patting her bag of keys that hang by her waist.

'Yeah. The key of the maiden-thing. You know, Virgo. Why do you have it? It belongs to Lucy-'

Without being able to get a reply, the rest of the gang appeared with an extremely angry Erza. Apparently the two disappeared for a whole day while they had to search everywhere to find them. That explained Natsu's hunger, but then again, Natsu was always hungry.

Erza sighed. 'It's already getting dark so we can't travel anywhere today as it would be too dangerous.' Erza explained.

'So we have to stay the night at a hotel,' Wendy finished.

They decided to stay at a hotel called 'Hefasty' that was at the edge of the town closets to the forest. And when they meant by 'hotel', they probably meant 'a very big rundown house that was deserted away from the rest of the town'. The whole building looked as if the place hasn't been used in years. But it was cheap and affordable. Erza ordered three rooms and they were deciding on who would live in each.

'Gray-sama and I will live in one room since we're married!' Juvia said with pride as she grabbed onto Gray's arm.

Gray seemed to look away in embarrassment. 'I told to stop adding the 'sama'.

Erza nodded. 'Then Juvia and Gray would take one room. Wendy, Carla, Lana and I would take another. That leaves Natsu, Happy, Gajeel and Pantherlily in the last room.'

Shock went through Natsu and Gajeel. They did not like the idea of sharing a room together. They opened their mouths to complain, but realised that it would be pointless, so they decided to close their mouths.

She then handed Gray and Pantherlily a room key, leaving her a room key.

* * *

'Lana! Would you like to join me for a walk?' Erza asked.

The four have just settled in their room. They especially had a hard time trying to get Erza's 'luggage' in. The room had three beds, each decorated with lots of pillows. It looked out of place as the walls were a brown colour – which Lana was sure that they had not painted it that way, and the rest of the room looked ancient.

'Sure, Erza-san,' Lana replied.

The two left the room with Wendy and Carla trying to figure out how they would sleep for the night. When they reached the main door to the hotel, Lana apologized.

'I'm sorry about today, I caused a lot of trouble for everyone.'

Erza looked at Lana, and then smiled.

'It's okay. I'll forgive you.' Lana sighed in relief. 'But don't do that again,' Erza warned her, and Lana nodded in fear.

They walked out of the hotel and down a very quiet and peaceful path that was completely deserted. Erza has equipped out of her usual armour and into a silky white dress that ended just above her knees. Around them was completely desolated. Besides them, there were only plants, grass and tress that kept them company.

' I wonder why I was also chosen on this mission? I only joined a few days ago,' Lana wondered to herself, not that she had said it out loud.

'There must be something that Gildarts saw in you. I can also sense that there is something special about you. Erza replied, although Lana had not expected one.

They ended up on a path that was covered with flowers of different colours.

'How do you feel about Fairy Tail?' Erza asked.

Lana looked at her, puzzled. 'Well, everyone is nice and friendly, a little bit wild and weird too.'

Erza laughed at Lana's comment 'I guess your right.' Soon after, Erza's face became serious. 'What do you think of Natsu?' she asked.

Lana stopped abruptly, but soon continued to walk. 'Natsu, is well, carefree and cheerful. But, I can see that he's acting it. I see anxiousness and sadness in him.'

Erza stopped, surprised at what Lana had said. 'You sure are sharp. Natsu used to what he's trying to be now. That was until-,' Erza stopped, unable to continue.

Lana walked in front of her, then turned to gave Erza. She looked at her before saying:

'Until…what? Does this have something to do with this 'Lucy' person?' she guessed.

This time, Erza was shocked. 'How did you-'

'When I first met Natsu, he called me 'Lucy' and looked at me all shocked.'

Erza looked at Lana as if she was scanning her.

'Well, I guess you can't blame Natsu, you remind me of her too. And you also look so much like her too, well, I guess she would look like you if she was still here…'

'What do you mean?'

Lana felt her heart clench when she saw Erza give her a weak smile. Something told her that she shouldn't have asked.

'I guess you have the right to know,' Erza said, as if telling herself. 'Natsu and Lucy were in a magical vehicle accident and Natsu was the only one who survived.'

Lana gasped. She felt as if she understood why Natsu looked so pained.

'S-so, Lucy died?' Lana trembled at her own question.

Erza shook her head. 'We don't know. But her body was never found. The rest of us searched for her everywhere during Natsu's coma, but we soon gave up.' Erza breathed in to relief herself. 'But Natsu, he wasn't like us and wouldn't give up. That idiot searched for Lucy for five years, taking whatever chance he had to look for her. Anger and frustration took over him, but he probably saw us worry, so he decided to go back to his old self. We can all see him pushing himself. After all, Lucy was probably his first love. That dense dragon slayer only realised it when it was too late.'

Lana did not once even try to interrupt Erza. She only quietly listened, half shocked and half pained by the story. After Erza had finished, silence washed over the two.

'Did you ever have your first love?' Erza asked out of the blue.

Lana did not expect such a question like that. But now that the question was asked, Lana realised that she did not know the answer.

'I apologise for the weird question,' Erza tried to shrug off the topic.

'Then, Erza-san, did you have a first love?'

Lana saw Erza's eyes widen, then Erza showed a soft smile.

'I did.'

Lana had not expected that answer. She couldn't imagine it, the great Titania, Erza, in love. Solemnly, Erza looked up at the starts, as if trying to avoid eye contact.

'He was a very kind man. When we were still kids, he gave me my surname, Scarlet, when I didn't have one, saying it was the colour of my hair and he would never forget it. But soon he was possessed and turned evil. He killed and deceived many. When he was caught, he was locked away in one of the Council's cells. Though he did manage to escape, and wanted to atone for his sins after he has regained his conscious. But four years ago, he was executed for his sins. Everyone in Fiore cheered at his death. I should know because I was there.'

Erza closed her eyes, remembering the exact moment.

_~ Flashback ~_

'_Jellal!' Erza shouted on top of her lungs._

_She was at the far back. Crowds surrounded the stage where the hated and one of the most powerful criminal was to be killed. They cheered as the criminal was brought onto the platform, where the guillotine stood. Erza continued to shout, hoping that the man would see her. Jellal was commanded to kneel and place his head at the bottom of the frame. At that moment, he heard it, the voice of the young women who shouted his name._

'_Jellal!'_

_He looked up, lighting his head every so slightly. Erza's face was filled with worry and fear. For a split second, he smiled wearily and tears then started to fall, blinding his vision of the girl. He then said something that no one had seemed to hear, except Erza._

'_I love you, Erza.'_

_Before Erza could react to what he had said or stop the event from continuing, the man released the ropes. Erza had felt her whole world stop, including her heart. What she then saw was blood being splattered everywhere as Jellal's head was separated from his body._

_The next thing Erza had realised was that she was crying her heart out, running away from the scene._

'_You idiot.'_

_~ Flashback End~_

Lana had felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Watching the man you love dying in front of your eyes and people happy that he was killed, Lana could not imagine how Erza had felt. She stared at Erza, who was still staring at the sky, and Lana swore that she had seen a tear trickle down the red hair's face.

The two froze when they heard a high-pitched scream coming from the hotel and immediately recognized the voice.

'Wendy!'

* * *

**A/N**: Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Pls review, and if you liked it, favourite or follow, or best of all, do BOTH!


End file.
